


Fino all'ultimo respiro

by BlueMoon69



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pain
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon69/pseuds/BlueMoon69
Summary: Indiana Jones viene fatto prigioniero. Il suo compagno di cella, sarà per lui una vera e propria rivelazione.
Relationships: Henry "Indiana" Jones/Irina Spalko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Fino all'ultimo respiro

Non sapeva bene nemmeno lei dove si trovasse; solo una parete di mattoni polverosi e luridi la divideva da quello che stava fuori da lì. 

Ma che cosa c'era fuori da quella cella? Che cosa stava oltre quel muro che le impediva ogni possibilità di fuga? 

Nemmeno si rammentava come fosse finita dentro quelle quattro mura. Il suo ultimo ricordo sfuocato e indefinito si rifaceva alla sua spedizione nelle foreste pluviali, per cercare il Templio e riposizionare il teschio di Cristallo. 

Si ricordava ancora perfettamente come il suo assistente e uomo fidato, Dovchenko era stato trascinato e mangiato vivo dalle formiche giganti carnivore; la giungla pullulante di ogni sorta di animale, le cascate, l'entrata al templio.,Il teschio... Akator, e poi la foschia....Quel teschio che la fissava...

Gli occhi della creatura aliena che le stava trasmettendo tutto il sapere che lei stessa aveva sempre ambito più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. 

Lei sapeva 

Lei conosceva. 

Eppure tutto questo sembrava non bastare, e si dimostrava in quel momento un controsenso. Se era vero che in lei ora presiedeva una forza estranea, un sapere supremo che stava sopra ad ogni essere terrestre, come poteva lei non ricordarsi come era finita in quel luogo? Aveva provato ad incidere su alcuni mattoni una serie di righe, una parallela all'altra. Ogni giorno ne aggiungeva una in più. 

O almeno questa era stata la sua intenzione. 

In realtà poteva solo affidarsi al proprio orologio biologico e a quella fioca luce che si intravedeva dalla finestra ,anch'essa impolverata, della cella. Giorno e notte, notte e giorno. Era un continuo e vago alternarsi di colori. Toni chiari e scuri. Niente di più regolava più il tempo della sua permanenza in quella topaia umida e fredda. Aveva segnato ben 67 stanghette. Poi il suo corpo sempre più debole non era più stato in grado di segnare altri giorni sul muro di fronte a lei. 

Nonostante tutti i lati negativi che le si potevano mostrare di fronte, durante il periodo trascorso in prigionia era riuscita a fare una lunga analisi dettagliata su sé stessa, esattamente su chi era, e su cos'era diventata, da quando aveva deciso di abbracciare l'arma e unirsi agli ideali del regime sovietico. 

Ucraina di origini, con un passato veramente molto straziante alle spalle, era cresciuta in una sfera di in-affettività; ma la bellezza e la sua intelligenza le avevano aperto strada, riuscendo a circuire piano piano i gradi più alti dell'esercito. Era diventata una studiosa, una scienziata giovanissima ma piena di idee e di innovazioni. In pochi anni divenne colonnello, ma la sua carriera aveva ancora molto da offrirle; eppure eccola lì, rannicchiata e del tutto debilitata, su una branda che puzzava di chiuso e di muffa, nel bel mezzo del nulla. 

L'oscurità l'avvolgeva e offuscava i suoi pensieri. Tutto quello che sapeva è che qualcuno dalla porta le passava ogni giorno una bottiglia di acqua potabile e un pezzo di pane, a volte anche duro. Non poteva andare avanti così. Molto probabilmente aveva la febbre e dio solo sa se non avesse nel frattempo contratto delle infezioni a causa della scarsa igiene che vi era lì dentro. 

Nonostante tutto, sapeva pure che non doveva assolutamente demordere né tanto meno lasciarsi convincere ad arrendersi. Chiunque l’avesse tenuta prigioniera, ora la stava osservando, stava cercando di studiare i suoi comportamenti, anche nei più minimi gesti. Cercava di trarre delle esatte informazioni su di lei. 

Perché? A quale scopo? 

Questo per lei ancora risultava un problema. Era una delle tante domande a cui non era ancora riuscita a trovare una risposta certa. Solo una serie di ipotesi balorde, balenavano nella sua testa, ma non riusciva né a collegarle tra di loro, né tanto meno a dimostrarne la validità. 

Era solo questione di tempo prima che tutto l'incubo che stava vivendo avrebbe trovato una risoluzione. 

***

Era stato legato e imbavagliato in qualche modo. Ora stava seduto su una sedia anche se il prigioniero non sembrava molto cosciente, e proprio per questo il peso del suo corpo era orribilmente sbilanciato in quella piccola sedia pieghevole da campeggio. Probabilmente lo avevano sedato, e ancora prima picchiato. Lo zigomo destro era di color violaceo mentre il labbro spaccato e ancora sanguinante che si intravedeva dal tovagliolo, mostrava simbolo di una violenta colluttazione, probabilmente avvenuta con calci e pugni. 

-Potete portarlo via... questo maledetto non ha parlato nemmeno oggi- 

Disse una voce solenne a margine della stanza. La figura dell'uomo che aveva parlato era nascosta quasi del tutto nell'oscurità. Nella penombra data da una luce fioca di una vecchia lampada ad olio posizionata sulla scrivania, si poteva intravedere la sagoma di un uomo alto, robusto che si distingueva per il portamento e per il tono da un semplice soldato alle prime armi. Chiunque egli fosse stato doveva aver avuto una certa influenza all'interno della stanza, perché le due guardie che stavano davanti alla porta, presero di peso il prigioniero, sorreggendolo per le spalle. 

-Anzi... mettetelo con LEI 

-Lei mio signore? - rispose la guardia con voce leggermente sorpresa dall'ordine appena dato dal superiore

-Lei...conosci altre donne che noi teniamo sott'occhio con massima attenzione?

Una delle guardie abbassò lo sguardo in segno di rispetto prima di congedarsi con l'altra a trascinare il corpo incosciente nella cella appena assegnata. 

Quando il catenaccio della porta venne tolto e la porta si aprì, finalmente i due mollarono il prigioniero gettandolo per terra e poi rinchiusero velocemente il portone di ferro, per paura che la donna potesse in qualche modo sfuggire dal solo controllo e scappare verso la salvezza. 

Due mandate di chiave, e tutto tornò in quella strana normalità che si era creata da più di due mesi ormai. Le guardie se ne andarono di lì a poco dopo essersi accesi una sigaretta e aver riposto le chiavi nel loro usuale posto. 

E mentre queste se ne andavano, ritagliandosi un momento solo per loro, fischiettando una melanconica melodia dal sapore russo, la donna rinchiusa dentro la cella scrutava da lontano la figura distesa per terra in parte illuminata dalla piccola finestrella in alto, e in parte no. 

Si avvicinò all'uomo che ancora stava imbavagliato, e lo ispezionò con calma. Le ci volle qualche secondo per riconoscere il volto un po' invecchiato dell'uomo, e sicuramente segnato dai diversi traumi e dalle ferite più recenti. 

-P-,Professor Jones... 

Riuscì a dire tra lo stupore del momento, e il disprezzo dei vecchi tempi trascorsi "insieme". 

Nonostante tutto il suo accento russo si poteva ancora riconoscere benissimo, ed era forse proprio questo che l'aveva sempre caratterizzata. Ora forse, dopo che il tempo, la stanchezza, la fatica, le ferite che l'avevano cambiata radicalmente esteriormente, il suo accento dell'est e quella voce calda ma allo stesso tempo pungente, erano rimaste l'unica cosa che la poteva veramente identificare come Irina Spalko. 

I suoi capelli neri, erano cresciuti e avevano perso quel taglio mascolino e formale che doveva essere un caschetto. Erano arruffati, lunghi, impolverati e inevitabilmente sporchi sopra ogni misura. La frangia che una volta delineava i suoi occhi color del ghiaccio, ora nascondeva un paio di occhi sempre di quel colore, ma visibilmente più stanchi e arrossati. Zigomi sporgenti forse anche a causa della troppa magrezza, e una fila di denti, che nonostante il tempo passato in prigione ancora affascinava. 

Immaginò che l'uomo accanto a lei non potesse risponderle, non tanto perché era imbavagliato e nemmeno perché non volesse, sebbene i loro rapporti non erano mai stati dei migliori, ma piuttosto perché qualcosa di più forte glielo impediva.

Era stato sedato; questo era un dettaglio abbastanza evidente poiché la manica della camicia dell'uomo era ancora disordinatamente alzata, e proprio nell'avambraccio si poteva vedere un segno distinto. Un puntino rosso, proprio come una puntura di un insetto, o la punta d'un ago di una siringa. Senza ombra di dubbio Irina optò per quella seconda opzione; anche perché molto probabilmente era successa la stessa cosa anche lei. Ne era forse anche più sicura, poiché quello era il modus operandi che anche lei aveva spesso adottato con i suoi prigionieri, quando ancora era con l'esercito dei soviet. Quando ancora era il colonnello Spalko, quando ancora era qualcuno. 

L'unica domanda che in quel momento le balenò in testa fu: "Perché il professor Jones era lì? Perché lì con lei e non in una cella separata? "

Altre domande si aggiunsero alla prima, come in una sequenza, come in una catena senza inizio e senza fine. 

Negli ingranaggi dei suoi ragionamenti contorti, non era più tornato fuori il nome di quell'uomo né un piccolissimo indizio che glielo facesse ricordare. 

Ma ora che giaceva per terra, proprio ai suoi piedi, un flusso di domande e di ricordi non connessi propriamente tra di loro si stavano facendo sentire, come se fossero sempre stati lì, ma li avesse accantonati per una qualche ragione a lei ancora non chiara. 

Stava cercando risposte a troppe cose, ma l'unica persona in grado di poterle dare delle risposte in quel momento poteva essere solamente il famosissimo e apprezzatissimo avventuriero Indiana Jones, che suo malgrado ancora non si era ripreso. 

Non doveva fare quindi altro che aspettare.

E con l'attesa sarebbero arrivate anche le risposte. 

*** 

Doveva essere notte inoltrata quando qualcosa scombinò la inquietante normalità della cella. 

Le guardie si erano date il cambio e avevano iniziato il turno della notte subito dopo aver servito il rancio ai due prigionieri. Non si erano nemmeno presentati di persona, ma avevano introdotto da una piccola passatoia un vassoio metallico, contenente due ciotole presumibilmente in acciaio, e un tozzo di pane sporco e che doveva aver avuto almeno una settimana. Niente di questo tuttavia poteva essere paragonato alla fame e ai miseri pasti se non digiuni che il colonnello Spalko aveva provato durante il suo servizio nei gulag. Gli inverni freddi, ventosi, così desolati e tristi accompagnavano il continuo brontolio nello stomaco, mentre i brividi percorrevano tutta la schiena, dall'atlante fino al coccige. 

I pasti che le servivano in prigione le erano sembrati in realtà un tripudio di vivande. Ricordava solo una volta di aver consumato con così tanto piacere un piatto di minestra piuttosto annacquata e un tozzo di pane leggermente ammuffito. Era la notte di natale di molti anni prima, e lei ancora non era stata chiamata a combattere ufficialmente nell'esercito. Nelle sue memorie, quella "prelibatezza" le era stata offerta da qualcuno a lei caro, prima della grande svolta in carriera. Era ancora in Ucraina, lei era appena una ragazzina, e quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo natale che avrebbe passato nella casa natia.

Incredibile pensare come le dinamiche ora fossero cambiate e come quello che lei aveva definito anni prima il miglior piatto che avesse degustato in periodo natalizio, le fosse stato proposto come pasto in piena solitudine in una cella cupa e nemmeno troppo spaziosa. Un banchetto in suo onore. Ironico no?

Irina si avvicinò lentamente al vassoio esaminandolo rapidamente prima di scuotere il capo e osservare la finestrella che stranamente sembrava essersi fatta più piccola quel giorno. Ovviamente era tutto frutto della sua illusione. Una finestra non cambia dimensioni a proprio piacimento o solo per recarle dispetto. Dividere però quello spazio angusto con una seconda persona le risultava ancora più irritante tanto da farle mancare il respiro;soprattutto se la persona accanto a lei era stato in passato non proprio uno dei suoi favoriti. 

Conosceva il professor Jones, e per quanto si fosse impegnata ad odiarlo, aveva sempre nutrito nei suoi confronti un senso di stima e di rispetto, soprattutto per via del suo innato senso per il pericolo e l'avventura e le sue vaste conoscenze sul mondo della storia e dell'archeologia. Se si fosse unito a lei nelle ricerche per conto dei soviet, forse sarebbe stato il collega più interessante con cui avesse mai lavorato prima. Ma le cose non andarono proprio così tra di loro. Lei lo aveva sfruttato per riuscire a raggiungere il tempio di Akator, poi le loro strade si erano separate. Lui forse era tornato a casa negli stati uniti d'america con il resto della famiglia e quell'amico doppiogiochista. Probabilmente si era sposato con Marion, e forse il figlio inaspettato e così dannatamente bravo nella scherma, aveva deciso di seguire le orme del padre. 

E lei? Lei che cosa aveva fatto?

I suoi pensieri confusi e completamente sfusi nella sua mente furono momentaneamente interrotti dai lamenti dell'uomo che ancora giaceva sul pavimento lurido. Si avvicinò all'uomo posando poi la mano sul viso sporco e macchiato si sangue ormai secco. Con destrezza abbassò il bavaglio che molto probabilmente le guardie gli avevano messo in bocca per farlo tacere quando lo avevano portato via. Dunque, anche lui era stato fatto prigioniero..

Si stava svegliando.

Aveva appena mosso un arto e adesso si apprestava muovere anche la testa. In realtà si stava dimenando proprio come una bestia appena catturata che tenta in vano di scappare dal proprio cacciatore. La situazione poteva quindi calzare a pennello, peccato che, la bestia in questione fosse proprio lui.

Il professor Indiana Jones.

Non ricordava come fosse finito lì, né tanto quando tutto questo fosse accaduto. Le sue memorie antecedevano di qualche ora, quando ancora era giorno, ed era stato convocato nell'ufficio del colonnello per una specie di interrogatorio. Di recente erano stati ritrovati alcuni reperti archeologici in qualche parte sconosciuta del mondo, e lui era stato incaricato dal governo di fare chiarezza sulla faccenda. No. non era così. C'era qualcosa che gli mancava. Un anello di connessione tra la richiesta da parte del governo di seguire gli scavi dall'altra parte del continente, e i ritrovamenti archeologici così tanto agognati. 

Sebbene ce la stesse mettendo davvero tutta per provare almeno a rimembrare parte della conversazione che era avvenuta con il colonnello nel suo ufficio, il dolore lancinante alla testa sembrava aver avuto la meglio su di lui e la sua memoria. Doveva essere sicuramente svenuto, forse a causa della stanchezza e dell'inedia, o forse perchè qualcuno lo aveva colpito così forte da fargli perdere temporaneamente i sensi. Ecco! Qualcuno lo aveva colpito prendendolo completamente allo sprovvista.

Doveva essere andata così non vi era altra spiegazione. 

Tuttavia come ormai aveva imparato tramite tutti gli anni di esperienze girovagando per il mondo,le spiegazioni migliori a volte sono proprio quelle che meno ti aspetti o quelle che in fondo hanno dell'incredibile.

Si sentiva spossato e terribilmente stanco. Aveva bisogno di bere, di cure e sicuramente di uscire da quel posto maledetto il prima possibile. aprendo gli occhi si era ritrovato catapultato in quell'antro angusto, dove nella penombra s'intravedeva la figura di una persona, che lo stava osservando silenziosamente ma con sguardo vigile. La secchezza delle fauci non gli permetteva di parlare in modo chiaro, ma cercò comunque di interagire con il suo vicino e compagno di disavventure, non sapendo ancora chi fosse la persona a pochi metri da lui.

-Dove...Dove mi trovo…?

-In prigione, presumo.

Quell'accento, quel sarcasmo.. La voce gli era terribilmente familiare. Accento dell'Est, Ucraino per la precisione, ma con una leggera inflessione tipica degli abitanti di Mosca. In particolar modo le lettere i e u erano flesse quasi all'esasperazione. Conosceva una persona sola con un quelle caratteristiche; ma tutto questo non era possibile. Lei era morta. Ad Akator. E da lì non c'era alcuna via di fuga. L'ha vista abbandonare il mondo terrestre per essere trasportata forse nella quinta o sesta dimensione da uno dei vecchi sovrani dal teschio di cristallo.

-Spalko..

Con uno sforzo disumano la guardò con più attenzione mettendo a fuoco soprattutto il viso della donna. Era quasi incredibile che lei fosse lì tutta intera ed era ancora più inverosimile che stessero davvero condividendo la stessa cella. Lei era lì, accovacciata su se stessa, con sguardo dritto su di lui, aria pensierosa ma non assorta, e un indecifrabile ghigno sulla bocca. Moralmente l'aveva sempre denigrata anche se ammirava la sua professionalità e le sue abilità come colonnello e come studiosa ricercatrice. Probabilmente se non fosse stata dalla parte dei Soviet, l'avrebbe scelta come assistente personale per qualche suo viaggio intorno al globo alla ricerca di qualche improbabile e fantomatica reliquia. Dall'aspetto androgino, con quel tocco mascolino forse accentuato dall'uniforme che indossava e sotto la quale nascondeva tutte le sue debolezze e le sue fragilità di unica donna dentro a un covo di lupi affamati; Irina era una donna piena di risorse e di fascino.

-Priviet, Professor Jones..

Era lei. Non c'era alcun dubbio.

  
  
  
  



End file.
